Users often use user devices to send and receive electronic messages in the form of short message service (SMS) texts, electronic mail (e-mail) messages, or some other type of message. Electronic messages can be transmitted over a network, such as a cellular network or the World Wide Web (“web”). During transmission, electronic messages can be exposed to security risks, thereby exposing potentially sensitive and private information within the electronic message.